La princesse chevalière et le chevalier servant
by That Girl with a Y in her name
Summary: Un début d'histoire entre Lily Luna Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, un jeu dans les airs et un pommier salvateur... Tout un programe quoi


_**La princesse chevalière et le chevalier servant **_

Disclaimer: J'en ai marre, tout le monde sais que ce n'est pas à moi, sinon ces petits, bien que je les aime beacoup, ils n'auraient jamais vu le jour vu que leurs papa se seraient mis entre eux krkrkrkkr

Résumé: Un début entre Lily Luna et Scorpius 3

* * *

« -Donc, si je suis une princesse, pour me libérer, il faut que le prince charmant me trouve ?  
-Oui, t'as tout compris !  
-Mais il est naze ton jeu, Albus ! En gros, je ne fait rien, je ne sers à rien, je suis juste la potiche de service…  
-Mais non Lilou, tu tiens le dénouement du jeu entre tes mains.  
-M'appelle Lilou pour m'amadouer, je veux pas jouer à ton jeu débile ! »

La petite fille rousse claqua la porte laissant les garçons dans la pièce bouche bée : Depuis quand leur petite Lily refusait de jouer les princesses ?

« -Hugo ? demanda James, Qu'est ce qu'elle à Lilou ?  
-Bah rien. Elle a juste décidé qu'elle en avait assez de jouer les princesses et qu'elle voulait vraiment jouer. Et là, elle est vexée, et elle veut que je sorte de sa tête… »

Hugo Weasley, Lily Luna Potter, phénomène particulier du monde magique. Une sorte de gémellité astrale qui s'exprimait par une légillemencie accrue de l'un envers l'autre et ce depuis le jour de leur naissance.

« -Heu… Comment tu sais ça ? »

La tribu des mâles Weasley et Cie de la seconde génération présente dans la salle de jeu souffla… Scorpius Malfoy, nouveau venu, de fait il fallait tout lui expliquer : De la façon de manger les pop-corn au chocolat salé de Victoire (En les léchant pour ne rien raté du mélange de goût), en passant par les histoires de Dominique qu'il ne fallait pas croire (malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire, Scorpius avait toujours peur que Pattenrond essaye de l'étouffer dans son sommeil), et maintenant le lien des « jumeaux »… Albus en tant que meilleur ami, s'y colla.

« -Mais, il nous faut une princesse dans le jeu quand même, ronchonnât Fred alors qu'ils venaient de remanier le jeu de rôle interactif  
- Oui, bien sur Fred, va demander ça à une de tes cousines alors, lui répondit James qui du haut de ses treize ans était meneur de jeu vu la démission de Teddy qui préférait désormais être en interaction avec Victoire.  
-Attendez, j'ai une idée ! s'écria soudainement Albus comme il savait si bien le faire  
-Quoi encore ?  
-Scorpius. »

Douze yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Six cerveaux se dirent –une fois de plus- que Al' déraillait vraiment cette fois.

« -Donc j'y vais, et je lui demande quel rôle elle veut jouer, c'est ça ?  
-Oui. Et tu lui demande gentiment.  
-Surtout attend qu'elle te dise d'entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.  
-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est moi qui dois y aller. Après tout c'est vous c'est cousins, et grand frères. »

Encore une fois les Weasley et Cie soupirèrent en cœur.

« -C'est pas compliqué pourtant, souffla Louis, grand prince qui s'abaissait à expliquer encore une fois à ce lointain cousin ce qu'il lui avait répéter cent fois déjà, Lilou est fâchée parce qu'à force de la traiter comme un princesse, on ne la laisse plus vraiment jouer avec nous. Donc, si c'est un de nous qui y va, on va devoir s'excuser. Comme on ne veut pas, il faut que quelqu'un de neutre lui propose pour qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Compris ? »

Le genre de « compris ? » qu'on lance à un enfant de quatre ans, pas à un garçon de trois ans son aîné…

Toc, toc, toc…  
« -Entrez.  
-Heu… Luna, c'est Scorpius.  
Elle se tourna la tête vers lui subitement.  
- Comment tu m'as appelée ?  
Oups… Une gaffe.  
-Heu… Luna ?  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de la petite fille rousse. Comme quoi les gaffes ont du bon.  
-J'aime bien !  
-En fait, je voulais te demander si tu ne veux pas venir choisir un nouveau rôle et jouer avec nous.  
Les yeux de Luna, donc, se perdirent au plafond pendant quelques secondes, et Scorpius réalisa que ce n'étais pas la sœur d'Albus pour rien.  
-D'accord. »

« -Mais Lilou, une princesse ne peut pas être une chevalière ?  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, pleine de fierté  
-Mais parce que ! Une princesse ne peut pas être un chevalier.  
- Parce que d'abord, c'est pas une réponse et Papa il dit tout le temps qu'on peut être ce qu'on veut.  
- Mais moi je fais quoi avec ton personnage dans ce cas ? Il faut que les autres te sauvent !  
- Et pourquoi ? Je peux bien me sauver seule !  
- Ok, lâcha James laconiquement comme s'il comprenait subitement ce que Teddy avait du endurer pendant des années. »

Le mage noir et son dragon (Fred et Hugo) s'en allèrent capturer la princesse du royaume voisin (Lily Luna) qui était partie à la recherche d'une plante très rare (le Vif d'Or) avec son écuyer (Louis) sous l'ordre du roi-magicien (James) mais en chemin, un opposant très farouche (Albus) avait essayé de les dérouté en leur refourguant de la camelote, mais un allié inopiné (Dominique) les avaient ramenés sur le droit chemin, malgré cela, l'écuyer fut capturé et la princesse dut poursuivre seule.  
Alors que le mage noir et son dragon l'attaquaient de toutes parts (avec leurs munitions boueuses) elle aperçut la plante très rare qui voletait tranquillement prés du sol. N'écoutant que son courage, la princesse fonça sur le Vif, s'en saisit, mais remarqua un poil trop tard que malgré toutes ses manœuvres elle allait s'écraser au sol.  
Lily ferma les yeux et retint son cri dans sa bouche : Une princesse chevalière doit rester digne.

Soudainement, elle se sentit voler… Enfin, elle était surtout tenue par quelqu'un qui volait. Elle ouvra les yeux et se fit poser en douceur sur une branche de pommier par son chevalier servant (Scorpius).

James vola jusqu'à eux (d'ailleurs, lui aussi semblait avoir essuyé une cruelle attaque du mage noir et de son dragon) et atterrit brutalement sur la branche où sa petite sœur était assise à califourchon.  
« -Ca va Mlle-Je-Peux-Bien-Me-Sauver-Seule ?  
- Roooh, c'est bon ! Tiens. » En effet, la petite boule dorée agitait encore doucement ses ailes dans la main de Lily, mais pas comme si elle voulait s'envoler, plus comme un baittillement (1) d'ailes de contentement.

Le jeu était fini, et même si personne ne le montrait, ils avaient tous eu peur pour Lily.

« -NON, MAIS A QUOI VOUS AVEZ JOUE ?  
-heu…, unanime, pas envie de trahir les courses-poursuites sur les balais volants, surtout que Louis, Fred et Lily n'étaient pas censés savoir monter sur un balai  
-Bref ! A la douche, et on passe à table ! »

Le mage noir et le dragon, enfin, Fred et Hugo étaient dans leur bain, en bon derniers, comme souvent… Et Scorpius déambulait dans les couloirs du Terrier sans but précis quand il passa devant la porte entrouverte de Luna.

« -Entre au lieu de rester comme une plante verte. La dite plante verte fit donc avancer ses pieds et entra, avec comme une boule au creux du ventre, comme un petit bout de timidité qu'il ne savait pas nommer.  
- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal tout à l'heure ?  
Elle se retourna vers lui aussi subitement que plus tôt dans la journée, mais cette fois-ci ses long cheveux roux projetèrent des gouttelettes d'eau  
- Bien moins que si tu ne m'avais pas attrapé. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas dit merci, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle ne disait rien.  
-Heu… Non, mais c'est rien, franchement. »  
Elle lui sourit, et se remit à lire. Pas comme si la conversation était finie, mais comme si quelque chose venait juste de commencer.

« -Lilou, à table ! Ah Scorpius je ne savais que tu t'intéressais aux… 1001 façons de préparer une potion d'amour  
- James, James, James, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait », répondit-il d'un ton condescendant qui masquait plutôt bien sa gêne avant de reposer son livre.

Il sentit la main de Luna retenir son bras et se retourna, comme s'il répondait à un ordre silencieux et vit la petite fille se hisser sur les pointes des petits, pressentit ce qui allait arriver, et se fit embrasser. Un baiser tout doux, tout mignon, un merci en somme.

« -heu… De rien ? »

Elle éclata de rire avant de le tirer vers la salle à manger et de laisser Albus lui poser milles et unes questions sur son calme soudain.

* * *

(1)Un petit battement, quoi ^^

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez apprécier... Reviews?


End file.
